


You dont know me

by shadow_singerr



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Vehicle Voltron
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Help, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Langst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Protective Allura (Voltron), pidge is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_singerr/pseuds/shadow_singerr
Summary: "Don't" she snarls and then she and Pidge follow hunk outside to find Lance.And Keith is left to drown in guilt.Or Lance and Keith just got together and Keith is to gullible and says many things he regrets deeply.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love platonic allurance, like, even more than hunk and lance because i feel like Allura loves Lance like a brother and its so sweet. 
> 
> s7 was the devil 
> 
> please let them all be happy in s8
> 
> we were cheated with adam
> 
> wow this is really just a vent fic
> 
> I switched up the lions and Paladins.
> 
> Lance is with blue cause duh, their perfect.  
> Keith is with red  
> Pidge and hunk are in green and yello like always but  
> Allura is in black because her and shiro now rotate and he was just dead so yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> Please Read:  
> This has language that could be triggering. Please dont read if you dont feel safe

 

The planet was hot.

And yes, Keith had lived in a desert for ages, but this planet really hot.

Hot like, melt your boots right off your feet hot. He looked down at his feet, moving over the golden sand and shuddered at the thought of how hot that sand would be if they were walking bare-foot .

They had been here for five minutes total and all ready he was hot enough to die, hungry, tired and by god, was he thirsty. So so thirsty.

The civilians, tall, grass-hopper looking aliens that walked on two legs, didn't look fazed, gesturing around them, explaining the defence mechanisms from the galra.

Allura was up the front, trying her best to looked interested and not ready to die, but Keith could hear the strain in her voice and see the way her eyes would linger on an air-conditioned house-hold.  

This alien planet, Keith decided, was not one of his favourites.

But, by the looks of it, it wasn't his boyfriends either.

Lance, was walking next to Pidge, but not talking, just dragging his feet in the sand, hands occasionally coming up to wipe at the sweat on his fore-head.

Pidge looked like they was going to faint, and sure enough five minutes later, they stumbles and fell face first into the sand. 

Keith winces and wanders closer to Lance, helping him to pull pidge up off the ground, hoisting their arm around one of his shoulder, Lance doing the same.

"Hey Mullet." Lance grins lazily at Keith, to tired to even add a teasing tone to it. His head spins round to look at Allura.

"Hey 'lura." She turns around instantly. " I think it's time we head inside, the heat finally took Pidge and I think Keith-y here isn't far off of fainting himself. " 

Keith grunts indignantly, cause of corse Lance singles him out, and moves to defend himself but is cut off by Allura agreeing and turning to their host, asking for a place to rest.

Keith turns to glare at Lance, but even he knows theres no real heat behind his eyes.

Lance sticks his tongue out at him, eyes dancing with mischief.

And Keith, watching his boyfriend, decides that this planet isn't the only hot thing in sight.

* * *

 

 

Lance stares down at the outfit given to him in horror as Pidge and Hunk Roll on the floor, crying with laughter.

There is no way in all of space he is putting that on. He sticks his out the door and hollers down the hallway for Allura. After two or three calls, she comes stalking down and stands outside his room, hands on her hips.

"what the quiznak is going on Lance, you sound like your getting murdered" 

Lance raises his hand in surrender

"it's important, come on."  He opens the door to his room, ushering her inside.

"Better be, I was halfway through my face mask." She mutters and Lance glances behind him.

"The one I gave you." He questions. "Did you like it."

Allura grins. "My skin feels soft as hell after wearing it."

She shakes her head. "Pure Magic."

"I know it-" Hunk coughs, effectively reminding him of the emergency at hand.

He walks towards his bed, stepping over Pidge who is still laying on the floor, and picks up the traditional outfit and spins around to show it to Allura. 

For a second she stares at the incredibly short shorts and open, sleeveless, cropped jacket, that covers nothing, and then she snorts, snickering. Lance throws it on the bed exasperated and groans.

  
Allura is full on laughing now and it sets both Hunk and Pidge off again.

"Lance, Buddy, it will be fine." Hunk says, still snickering but walks over to pat Lance on the back in false sympathy. 

"Easy for you to say, you get to wear normal shorts and a decent top." He throws his hands over his eyes and falls back onto the bed. "Im not wearing it."

"Oh like hell you are." Allura says, and Lance groans when he realises she means it. "It's important to give a good impression to the okra." 

"He'll be giving them an impression all right." Mutters pidge and Lance takes his hand off his eyes long enough to throw a pillow at them. They deflects it easily and smirks up at him.

"Ten bucks says Keith goes red as a tomato when he sees you."

And Lance freezes because he honestly hadn't thought of that. Yes they had seen each other in almost nothing before, they had both been pressed up fully together in just board shorts once, but never when they were actually dating. 

Not yet anyway. 

Oh quiznack this is going to be embarrassing. 

"Ten bucks says if Keith is in the same outift, Lance faints on the spot." Allura teases, bringing him out of his pit of self despair and he chucks the other pillow at her.

"No way." Hunks says, shaking his head. "Shiro would shoot keith before he could walk out the door in something that revealing."

Allura nods in agreement, and turns to speak again but if cut off by a large ringing bell. She grins at Lance.

"Time for the party." She says, waltzing out the door. "Get dressed".

And Lance groans again, pushing his face into the bed and hopping it would suffocate him.   

* * *

 

 

Keiths outfit wasn't that bad, in fact shorts was a welcome change in this heat, and he stood by the door or the ballroom, waiting for Lance to come through and join him.

Surprisingly though, Hunk is the first one through the door and he takes one look at Keiths outfit and snorts.

"What?" He says defensively, looking down at his shirt. He didn't think he looked that bad. Shiro had said he looked nicer than usual. Keith had flipped him off and shut down the video chat. 

"You'll see" Hunk says, waving his hand in dismissal.

So Keith just stays by the door, waiting for his boyfriend.

* * *

 

 

He tugs the vest, hoping that if he pulls it down enough, the material will stretch and actually cover his hips. Pidge hits his hands away and pushes their glasses up her nose. 

"Stop touching." They says. "your not the only one in something uncomfortable right now."

And Lance knew Pidge was right. When Pidge went to look at their outift they almost screamed because Pidge was provided a short, pink dress to wear for the night. 

"Did you go ask for shorts and a top?" He asked because he could feel the sheer discomfort coming off them in waves, almost as bad as his. 

"Yeah I did and the guy just looked at me and said, aren't you a girl" They shake their head and sighs. "I them explained to them that I didn't have a gender and he told me to look in my pants and I would find out."

Lance shakes his head in disgust. "Asshole".

Pidge nods in agreement. 

The round a corner and stop outside the door. Lance tugs once again on the bottom of his shorts and Pidge, noticing the action, grabs his shoulders and turn him towards them.

"You look great in that outfit and nobody else opinion matters. If you feel really uncomfortable I can tell them you came down with a fever and cant make it and we will meet you back at the castle with Coran and Shiro tomorrow".

He stares down at them because he isn't used to that level of care about his insecurities and his heart melts a little at the effort Pidge is putting in to make him feel better, even if they isn't sure how.

"Pidge....."

"But I reckon you leaving would be a shame because I really want to see a flustered Keith." They holds up a portable camera. "great blackmail material"

Lance laughs and pulls them in for a hug before pushing the doors open and stepping inside. 

His eyes find Keith immediately, standing a few feet away from him and leaning against a pillar. He has a fleeting thought that it's not fair that Keith gets a full top but its drowned out by how good Keith looks in his outfit. His hair contrast nicley with the white top and his eyes are even more striking in this light. He doesn't even notice Keith has seen him until he look up at his face and finds it red, like really red. A camera click behind him and he hears Pidge mutter "Where the hell is Hunk, I need my 10 bucks".

Keith strides towards Lance and all he has time to think is wow that shirt really shows off his muscles before Keith has his hands cupping Lance's face in a moment of unusual confidence and giving him a long, sweet kiss.

Lance leans into it, melting against his boyfriends chest and curling his hands around his waist. Keith pulls back, only far enough to whisper against his mouth.  "You have the most unbelievable blue eyes i've ever seen." and Lance flushes and Keith leans his head in the crook of Lances neck, still wrapped around each other and Lance feels like he's going to faint. 

Jokes on you Allura, he thinks, Keith doesn't need to be mostly undressed to make me faint. 

"Ugh you guys are so sweet, it makes me sick." They push past Lance and Keith. Keith laughs and lets go, only to take lances hand and drag him after Pidge. "And to think I thought this sappy stuff would get better once Lance stopped pining after your ass, wow was I wrong." 

"PIDGE" Land squeaks out, betrayed. 

"Who was pining?" Hunk ask, appearing out of no-where as Keith holds in his laughter. 

"Who else?" Pidge says, laughing at Lances expression. "Just these two gays".

" Keith was worse." Hunk says and Keith stops laughing to stare at Hunk, betrayal written on his face. "All the times I heard 'oh he's so oblivious i just want to kiss his dumb face". 

Keith makes a noise of embarrassed protest and buries his head into Lance's arm to hide his blush.

Allura comes up behind them.

"Time for dinner." She cast a strange look towards Keith. "Why's he blushing?"

"NOTHING." Keith shouts before Pidge can reply. 

* * *

 

This night was the best thing that had happened since Keith and him got together, Lance decided.

  
The dancing went smoothly, considering the fact that Keith couldn't dance but Lance lead most of the time. 

Nearly three hours into the night, Lance had to go to the bathroom. Keith was laughing at something Pidge said and was clutching Alluras arm for support. Lance decided to slip out while we wasn't noticed, nodding at Hunk and gesturing to the bathroom, he didn't need to interrupt, he'd be back in two minutes anyway.  

Though halfway to the bathroom he ran into a very beautiful, probably tipsy, lady. 

Literally. 

He was lying on top of her.

"Oh my Gosh, Im so sorry" Lance says, feeling mortified. "I didn't mean-"

The lady laughed and took Lance hand to help herself up. "Don't worry." She winks. "it's not everyday I get knocked over by man out of my dreams."

Lance didn't need to be an expert to know that was a compliment. Head floods his face and he laughs awkwardly. He fishes around for something else to say until he notices the ring on her finger.

"Oh, I know you." he say to the amused looking Okra. "Your the kings daughter."

"The princess, yes" She slinks closer to him. "You have a nice stomach" She runs a hand over his abdomen. "soft."

"ahhhh." Lance laughs again, nervously. "Thanks?"

" You know, I turned of age yesterday?"

"Oh" Lance says, not liking the turn of conversation " Happy Birthday."

"mmhhh" She slide even closer to Lance and whispers in his ear. "I've been wanting to have my first hook up, as you humans call it".

Lance steps back, ignoring her confused gasp and slowly shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, butyouseeiminarelationship." He says it quickly, She still stares back at him "With Keith".

"Are you- are you refusing me??"

"Yes" Lance shakes his head and backs up a farther step, not missing her lethal look. " Im sorry- i mean your gorgeous but like-"

"You will pay for this paladin."

"what? I didn't-"

"It is against the law to refuse the royals needs."

Oh, Lance swallows. "I didn't mean to insult you or anything-" but she just hisses and moves past him.

Lance stands in the bathrrom, shaking for what fels like forever and hen turns and leaves quickly and joins a slightly confused Keith. He had been away for ages now. When he asks him where he was he just shakes his head and smiles reassuringly but for the rest of the night all he can hear is 'you will pay for this paladin'. 

 

 

Lance didn't even notice that he had lost his vest throughout the night. 

* * *

 

He, Lance, Allura, Pidge and Hunk stood outside the castle. Allura, acting as the spokes person, was expressing her gratitude for hosting them for the night and assuring the king that Voltron would do everything in its power to look after every Okra. 

Everyone looked hot and bothered but, Keith noticed, Lance looked like he was going to be sick. He was deathly pale and his eyes never strayed from the ground in front of them. He nudged Lance with his hip, a silent question in his eyes, but his boyfriend just shakes his head and looks towards the ground again.

Now Keith is starting to feel sick. Did something happen, did he do something?? He tried to think through the past night but he thought Lance was happy. 

Except for the time he went to the bathroom, Keith realised. Lance had come back pale and nervous and kept glancing towards the king. Did he threaten him or something??

Keith was so deep in thought he hadn't realised the were saying their goodbyes and now Keith approached the King and his daughter last, the rest of the paladins already walking back to their lions. 

He made his way towards the king and bowed deeply before turning to the princess.

Surprisingly she moved towards him, and for a moment Keith had the weird thought that maybe she was going to eat him. He had watched documentaries when living in the desert of some lady insects that ate male ones. She leaned down, touching both his shoulders and lowered her head to his ears. 

"I can see why you like the blue paladin." Keith turns his head in agreement, even if he is confused. 

"He's amazing." Keith agreed, looking towards Lance, who appeared even paler than before. 

"He truly is." The princess agreed. "Especially in bed."

It took a moment for what she said to register and when it did he stepped back in disgust. Lance was a flirt yes, but he would never cheat on Keith. He told the princess this and she just laughed before cocking her head to the side.

"You didn't know?" Keith says nothing, repeating 'He would never' over and over in his head like a mantra. "Oh well." 

Keith shakes his head and turns his back on her, ignoring the fact that it was a rude gesture, and makes his way towards his lion, but she grabs his arm one last time. Instead of talking she hands him a piece of cloth and whisper.

"Give this back to Lance. He left it in my bedroom."

Clutched in his hand was Lances cropped vest, the one he was wearing last night. 

For a second all he could see was white, with the sheer force of his anger, directed towards Lance and the princess, before he rips his arm out of her grip, and storms towards his lion. Allura was already in black and Red opened up straight away.

"Keith whats wro-."

He muted his helmet right away, cutting off Hunks worried voice and started his journey up towards the castle. 

Thats why Lance looked sick, the reason he kept glancing at the king last night. Because he wasn't glancing at the king at all, but his daughter. He could barley look at Keith this morning. 

Lance tried to request a private video chat through their lions but Keith shut him down so fast, he heard the dash board crack and Reds indignant huff.

He wasn't going to blow up at Lance over the helmet communications.

No he would wait until they got back to the castle.

Red flew the rest of the way back as Keith couldn't see straight with the force of his anger. 

* * *

 

Lance: 

He stepped outside of Blue, feeling as if he could vomit then or there.

Keith had ignored all his calls, Keith had talked to the princess. It wasn't hard to figure out something was wrong. 

Did she say something to him? Did she threaten Keith because he swears to god, if she made him feel uncomfotable he would go down there right now and blow her up, stuff the coalition.

Shiro and Coran were waiting at the entrance of the hanger, smiles on both of their faces.

Lance started to make his way over to them but was cut off by a small, fast red blur that was known as Keith lunging in front of him and physically pushing him backwards.

It caught Lance off guard and he stumble back, barley able to get his footing before Keith was back in his face.

"Did you think it was funny?" Keith;s voice was deadly calm, lethal and Lance blanched, the rest of the paladins watching them. 

"What Keith?-" 

"What, she was pretty and single and you weren't going to get tied up with her so you just decided, fuck it?"

"Keith I dont-" Keith snarles, physically bringing his lips back and walking toward him, the calm finally breaking and now he was shouting.

"DON'T LIE TO ME. I KNOW THAT YOU SLEPT WITH HER, BEHIND MY BACK AND WHAT FIGURED I'D BE OKAY WITH IT. DID YOU FIND JOY IN THE WAY I TRUSTED YOU, BECAUSE I DID, I TRUSTED YOU AND IT HURTS LIKE HELL THAT YOU-"

"Keith I didn't sleep with her." Lance raised his arms, though his chest was hurting so bad. "What the hell, I would never do that."

"And I believed that, believed you cared enough for me to stay faithful but-" Keith thrust something, my vest, into my chest. "That was before I figured you were just a whore." 

Keith keeps talking, getting more and more angry but Lance has stopped listening. All he could hear was whore, repeated again and again, in voices of many people, mostly Keith.

He felt tears gather behind his eyes. He hadn't even given him a chance to explain, just figured the worst of him.

That hurt like hell. 

Keith was still shouting, and grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me."

* * *

"Let go of me". Keith stops shouting and lets go instantly, surprised by the venom in Lances voice. Before he can reply, Lance is moving forward, his facing transforming into one of pure anger. Keith has never seen that expression before and it scares him so much he moves back a step on instinct. 

"I didn't sleep with her." Lance said in the same venomous voice and Keith opens his mouth but Lance cuts him off again. "No I didn't sleep with her. You want to know what happened. I was propositioned in a bathroom and threatened by the  _princess_ when i refused. That's right Keith." Lance takes another step in and jabs a finger into his chest but Keith's heart is sinking because he fucked up bad. "I refused, but you don't care right? Your all to happy to think of me as SOME SLUT WHO FLIRTS AND SLEEPS WITH EVERYONE INSIGHT RIGHT? WELL STUFF YOU." 

"Lance-" Keith steps forwards, regret so heavy he cant breathe, he cant breathe, oh my god, "Im so sorry, I didn't-"

"What you think i'm worthy now that i'm not a  _whore?"_ Lance shakes his head, hands in fist at his side. He takes one look around the room and spins on his heel, nearly sprints our of the room, Hunk at his heels. Keith moves to follow but Allura catches his arms.

"Don't" she snarls and then she and Pidge follow Hunk outside to find Lance. 

And Keith is left to drown in guilt.


	2. Take me back to the night we met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so.  
> I didn't really know where to go with this, but i wanted a happy ending.  
> :)  
> I would also like to thank everyone who left kudos on the last chapter and especially thank:  
> yaiouser13  
> YuaShizuka  
> RedTears  
> TheTheoryofFangirling  
> UnknownCatUserFound  
> PlutoDreaming  
> for commenting and encouraging me to write this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long.  
> Hope its enjoyable  
> Trigger warning: Please note that this has depressing thoughts, bad language and mentions of suicide.

Lance did not head towards his room or blue, though he aches for the comforting voice of blue, the reassurance and love that blue always gave him, because he knows that that is literally the first two places anyone will look for him. Unfortunately that doesn’t leave many places to go. He ran from the room in such a blind panic, not wanting to speak to anyone, that he didn’t realise that he ran in the direct opposite direction of the observation deck, his more secret hide out. He heard Hunk and Pidge calling for him but he shut them out, leaning against the wall in one of the darkest corners of the castle, shutting his eyes.

That’s when the sobs started.

He hadn’t let himself take in what Keith said, but now, with the silence the only thing to comfort him, it was all he could hear.

Slut. Whore. 

His hands grabbed fistfuls of his hair, pulling hard and trying to stifle the sobs that shook his whole body.

 _What a fool_ , he thought, _what a goddam fool to have believe that someone could love him for himself._

Pidge was the first to find him, curled tightly in a ball, lying on his side, tears still running down his face. They knelt down and moved him up right so that his back was pressed up against the wall. He honestly felt so bad for pidge, who looked like they didn't know what to do. Lance just opened his arms, hoping that Pidge wouldn't find him pitiful enough to not give him a hug.

Surprisingly they dove into him straight away, face pressed up against his chest, holding him tightly as he sobbed yet again. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the face of a sympathetic Hunk and opened one arm to let him into the hug. Hunk slid to the floor and gathered both pidge and Lance into his embrace. 

Unfortunately for Lance this just made him cry harder, he could hear Hunk and Pidge muttering to him but he couldn't concentrate over the pounding of his ears.

No-one will ever love him. 

not even himself

* * *

 

For a second all Keith could do was stare at the door Lance left from and then he turned, seeing red, to pick up his bayard and stalks towards Red.

Only to be blocked by Shiro.

"What are you doing?"

"Im going to kill the princess." Keith said, swerving around shiro, slightly relieved he wasn't angry at Keith. "Stuff the coalition"

Shiro grabbed his arm

"I don't think she's the problem here."

Keith stared disbelieving. "What, you don't care that she threatened Lance." He threw up his arms. "What the hell Shiro?"

"I mean't" Shiro said in a terse voice "That i don't think she is what made Lance run out of the room in tears."

And Keith looked up at Shiro and realised that no he was not angry or mad or pissed.

He was furious.

Of course he was, Lance was as much family to Shiro as Keith was. 

And only at Shiros words did the guilt and despair that Keith had been pushing back break free.

The force of it overwhelmed him and he stumbled to the right, only able to see white, and threw up the contents of his stomach and slide to the floor.

Shiros gaze melted slightly to leave room for a little sympathy. Keith was shaking.

"Oh god,  _oh god_ " Keith said putting his hand over his mouth and then the tears started. 

"What have i done?". 

_something unforgivable._

 

* * *

 

Lance didnt know how long Pidge and Hunk clung to him, their warmth acting as a comfort but all of a sudden that warmth was gone. 

He lifted his head to see Allura gesturing towards the door.

Hunk looked at Lance for permission and Lance nodded his head.

Once they were both gone Allura sat beside him and for a while they both stayed in the silence, the only sound was Lances sniffling.

Then all of a sudden Allura started talking.

"Did you know," she said, still not looking at Lance. "That i had a brother back on altea?"

Lance was silent for about two second, surprised but then shook his head. Allura kept talking.

"His name was Alex. A common Earth name i've heard, though it was exotic on Altea. You remind me so much of him, sometimes you say or do something and all i can think is that you could of been twins based on your personalitys alone." Allura chuckled and shook her head. "It's uncanny".

Lance didn't know what to say, so he kept silent. 

"He cracked bad jokes and he talked all the time and flirted with all the girls on Altea, and-" Allura chocked, "He meant the world to me."

"When I was younger he used to piggyback me around the castle and I would pretend to be flying one of the lions. He made me breakfast and read my favourite storys _every single night_ even when we were fighting the galra, he never missed a night. But despite all this, despite the love and the joy he brought to the world, many people hated him." she paused

"or maybe thats not the right word. People tolerated him. They thought he was annoying and immature but not hate worthy. He didn't tell me this but i knew. He crushed hardcore on a village girl for months. I hated her, the way she manipulated people but love blinds us."

Lance knew she was not only talking about that girl, but Lotor as well. He leaned into her and she slung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in tighter. 

"They were together for a month and he was head over heels. And then he found her cheating on him-" Allura voice grew angrier "- and when he confronted her, all she said was  _do you really think i would stay faithful to a whore?"_

Lance looked down. "What happened to the girl?"

"I punched them, left their nose crooked".

Lance snorted and Allura chuckled before trailing off. 

"Do you know what happened to him?" she swallowed "My brother?"

Lances heart fell because he did, he knew what happened to her whole family. 

"He died on Altea?"

Allura nodded and Lance thought that was that but she continues.

"But not in the way you think-" Lance turns his head towards her in questions but she just continues looking at the ground. "You see Lance. It all got to him. The comments, the distrust and i guess i wasn't enough to keep him a float."

"What" Lance asked.

"He killed himself." Lance freezes because oh gosh, this is worse than he expected, god. 

He moved towards her and gathers her in a tight embrace once again. She shakes with the force of her tears. 

"I Failed to recognise the signs, the way his eyes went dead, the cuts, the distrust."  

"It's not your fault 'lura."

"I know." She gives him a reassuring smile. "I failed to help him though. I lost him because of that. I'm not going to lose another brother."

Lance feels fresh tears brought to his eyes, because he thought he lost his family when he left Earth, but in truth he just found another one, flawed as it was. Allura grabbed his chin, forcing his eyes up to her. 

"Keith was wrong. Understand." She looked at him until he nodded. "You are not a slut, or whore or a cheat. You have the biggest heart in anyone i have ever meet. It's one of the qualitys of being a blue paladin. I saw it in my brother and now i see it in you. "

"Your brother was blue paladin? I thought-" 

"He was the first blue paladin. Blue choose another a while after. But thats not the point because i need you to know that i love you, pidge loves, hunk loves, coran loves you, shiro loves you and as much as you might doubt it, keith loves you, a great deal."

"You are more than a flirt Lance."

Lance didn't know when he started crying, but he was now sobbing, clutching Allura like a life line. He was kinda embarrased, but it faded when he realised that she was crying just as hard. 

Then there was a knock on the door.  

 

* * *

 

Keith stood for a long time outside the door. Shiro was right, the princess was not the problem. 

His words, they were what made Lance cry.

Keith ran into Hunk by pure luck, in a pure frenzy to find Lance and just  _explain_. 

Hunk glared at him like he was the scum of the Earth, like he glared at Lotor after he broke Alluras heart. 

Hunk was threatening when he want to be, and he wanted to be.

He told Keith in a hushed whisper, that he knew Keith loved Lance, and he knew he never meant to hurt him but if Keith ever said anything like that to Lance again he would personally skin him alive. 

Pidge stood beside him, nodding along to his words.

Then they took in Keiths deathly pale skin, red rimmed eyes and tear tracks and they pointed Keith towards the door and said to him.

"Wait 20 minutes. Alluras in there at the moment."

Then they gave Keith a pat on the shoulder and hunk and they moved out, leaving Keith to pace outside the door. He couldn't hear anything, the walls were soundproof. 

Did he even deserve the chance to explain. Even if Lance forgave him, could he forgive himself?

He knew that he did not deserve Lance.

This just proved it. 

20 minutes passed and then thirty and the forty.

Allura hadn't left and Keith was losing his nerve. 

But he knew he had to speak to Lance.

He had to.

So he knocked. 

and prayed that he made the right choice. 

* * *

 

Coran, watched as Keith shouted at Lance, as Lance shouted at Keith, at the words Keith flung at Lance. The hurtful, hate filled words and looked towards Allura, who went pale at the word. He knew she was thinking of Alex.

He was too.

Lance left quickly and she followed. 

Keith shouted at Shiro and threw up.

And all Coran could do was watch.

He could not lose another son. the thought froze his insides.

But he trusted Allura, trusted her to help Lance. 

And Coran waited to speak to Lance because he was the last to speak to Alex. Maybe if he said something Alex would still be here. He would not let Lance out of his sight until he told him how much he loved him.

Because he did

he loved the cuban boy

who was in all but one way his son. 

* * *

 

Lance stared wide eyed at Keith, who was standing at the door. Just standing there.

Allura opened the door, took one look at Keith and excused herself, leaving Lance to Keith.

Who was just staring at him.

"Is there something you wanted?" Lance asked and was proud at the cold in his voice, the way it didn't show how much he wanted to cry. It seemed to snap Keith out of his daze though because he stepped forward.

"I am so so sorry Lance. I know that doesn't make anything any better, it doesn't take back the words, no matter how much i want to. I love you so much and i know i don't deserve you, I know i have stuffed this whole thing up, but i would give any, anything to take back my whole accusation. I shouldn't have doubted you in the first place, it-"

"Why did you?" Lance cut in

"What?"

"What made you doubt me so strongly?"

"I don't-" Keith looked lost, like a puppy in the rain. "I don't know"

"you don't know?"

"Lance-"

"Was it because you were waiting for this to happen?"

"No-"

"Or was i just so untrusted worthy that it seemed like the truth?"

"no please I-"

"Or was this a way out of our relationship without actually breaking up with me because if it was you could of just said-"

"I WAS SCARED" They both seemed startled by his outburst but Keith powered ahead.

"Everyone who has loved me has left me. My mum left. My dad died. Shiro disappeared. I always thougth you would find someone better, more social-

"Keith-"

"more romantic, someone who wasn't awkward or inexperienced with relationships, and at first i didn't believe her, i swear lance, i swear that i trusted you, i do trust you but i thought that-" His voice was geting more emotional and desperate as he went and it tore Lances heart up. 

"Keith-"

"no listen, please." His voice grew softer, pleading and Lances jaw clicked shut. "But then I started think that she was your type, pretty, smart and she was a girl and i know how bi-sexuality works but you always flirted with girls and I just thought that this was the way you left me, like everyone else has. So i thougth it would hurt less if i left first this time but it didn't, it was worse, the look on your face, i wished i could tear out my heart. And i am so sorry because i threw those hateful, deeply untrue words Lance and you don't deserve it because you are not a slut or whore you just have a huge heart and i am so sorry because i hurt that heart and i know you wont take me back but please understand that i regret it so deeply-"

"I do" Keith looked relieved.

"Good, you needed to know that-"

"No. I mean i know you regret the words. but i mean would take you back. In a heart beat. I know your insecurities. But Keith," Lances steps towards a shell shocked Keith and places a hand on his shoulder. "They don't leave you forever. Shiro came back. Your mum came back and your dad never really left. He is always with you, i can guarantee it. And Keith, won't leave. not now, not ever."

Keith turned his head into lances plam and cried softly. The whole gesture melted Lances heart and he moved forward to embrace Keith.

"Im so sorry, so so sorry Lance. Im-" Keith mumbled into his shoulder and it wasn't okay yet, but Lance knew it would be. With time they would heal. 

They always did. 

* * *

 

Epilogue: 5 months later

Lance sat in blue, the others were in their lions as well, bonding. He was sure his boyfriend was asleep, Keith could literally sleep anywhere so he would be suprised. He watched him fondly, completely lost in the image until a boy literally appeared out of no where.

Lance fell off his chair with a dignified squawk and stared up at the boy. Snow white hair cropped above his ears and sticking up with blue altean marks on both cheeks, staring at Lance with an amused expression.

"You seem suprised for someone who has been trying to connect with me all afternoon."

Lance stared and stared until the boy grew un-nerved. 

"What?" He looked behind him and back at Lance with confusion in his eyes. 

"Your Alex." It wasn't a question, the similarity to Allura was uncanny. 

"I am."

"Alluras brother."

The boy,  _alex_ , smiled fondly and nodded, looking towards Allura, who was feeding the mice while sitting in black. 

"I am."

"You look just like her."

"I take that as a compliment. Alex smiled and flickered, his grin fading. Urgency entered his voice.

"I just wanted to say that i am always here, in blue and if you need me, call but i can only come once."

"your trapped in Blue?"

"Not trapped, waiting to be able to help another paladin. I thougth that i was going to have to show up a few months ago. Stop you from making a big mistake, the smae one i did, but it seems that my sister and the others were able to help you through it."

"They did."

"And you and Keith were okay."

"We were.

"That's good" Breathed Alex and looked back at Lance fondly. "The blue paladins have big hearts-"

"so i've been told, multiple times."

"-but" Alex said grinning. "it lets them get hurt easily. If you remember that you always have people who love you, you will be fine." He flickered again. "I have to go but, just know, i am so proud of you."

I was unexplainable, how happy he was to hear that and he grinned at Alex, who grinned back. 

"Why don't you appear to Allura?"

Alex looked down. "I've wanted to, trust me. My biggest mistake was leavong her, and trust me i've made a lot of mistakes, but she is strong. She always has been and i fear my showing up would hurt her more."

Lance nodded.

"But please, tell her for me that." His voice broke "That i loved her more than i did the whole of Altea and that she looks better in black."

Lance nodded, taking the words to heart.  Alex flickered again, wipping his white hair out of his eyes. 

"Keith loves you."

"I know" Lance smiles down at the sleeping paladin.

"Goodbye Lance."

"Goodbye Alex".

And then he was gone.

* * *

Allura climbed down from Black wearily. It has been a long day. She turns to make for her resting place, but is cut off by Lance, who looks rather nervous. 

"Are you okay?" he looks rather pale.

"Yeah i just- i mean, ugh theres no sane way to say this but your brother says that he loved you more than the whole of Altea and that you look better in black."

Allura stares at him for a moment before asking in a shocked whisper

"You connected with him?"

"I did."

And then she was crying, really crying but this time, for the first time in a while it was with tears of joy. She flung her hands over her eyes and laughed and cryed at the same time.

"I stood at his grave after I transitioned to Black and told him i was worried about becoming a leader, but i told him maybe i would look better in black than i did in pink." She wiped her eyes. "I guess he agreed."

She felt light with the knowledge, that her brother loved her still, even after she failed. That he listened to her. It was the best gift she could ever recieve.

"I'm going to dinner, you coming?"

"In a minute" saysLance, looking fondly up at Red. 

"I need to go wake my sleeping boyfriend." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura's brother grew to be a bigger part of this than i thought but oh well.  
> I hope this was enjoyable.  
> i didn't edit at all sorry.  
> ignore the chapter 2 at the bottom of the page, i dont know how to delete it.

**Author's Note:**

> Should i do a chapter 2??


End file.
